The invention relates to a degassing system for an accumulator, in particular for hybrid accumulators, nickel-metal-hydride accumulators and lithium-ion accumulators.
The invention furthermore relates to an accumulator having a degassing system.
High-power accumulators with high energy densities in the electrochemical cells are used in particular in hybrid vehicles and in electrical vehicles.
The high energy densities lead to a large amount of heat being developed. In order to maintain the performance of the accumulators and to make it possible to ensure the performance in a wide operating window, effective cooling of the accumulators is necessary. It is furthermore necessary for the accumulators to have a safety system which acts in the event of overheating of the accumulators, in order in particular to prevent an explosion of the cells.
In addition to effective cooling and a safety system for protection against overheating, high-power accumulators require a safety system for protection of the accumulator against excessive gas pressure in the accumulator. The excessive gas pressure can lead to sudden reactions and to ignition of the accumulator. This can endanger people and the surrounding area.
Furthermore, the interior of the accumulators must be protected against dust and against water splashes caused, for example, by high-pressure cleaners or steam jets.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a degassing system for an accumulator, which offers effective protection against excessive gas pressure and against external contamination. A further object of the present invention is to provide an accumulator housing and an accumulator which are effectively protected against excessive gas pressure and against external contamination.